


Never Deleting

by NarryEm



Series: Don't Wanna Hurt Anymore (you used to shine so bright) [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s that one voice mail message that Niall can never delete.  And it’s the one that Harry recorded for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Deleting

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a drabble based on Birdy’s amazing song “Tee-Shirt” (featured on _The Fault in Our Stars_ ) Why can't I have like 1% of her talent?

 

Niall wakes with bleary eyes and his pulse pounding in his temples.  He reaches out and swings his arms around wildly to locate his phone.  The offensively bright screen reads _13:04_ and it pisses him off even more.  With a loud groan, he rolls himself off his messy bed and manoeuvres himself into the bathroom.  A long hot bath is exactly what he needs along with an extra strength Advil and a greasy brekkie courtesy of McD.

An hour later, he plods out of his bathroom starkers and drags himself into the kitchen.  Driving to McD requires human interaction and in his current hungover/slightly drunk state, he doesn’t want any of that disgusting shite.  He rummages through his fridge for food and impresses himself with a few eggs and two strips of bacon.  The coffee grind date is off by two weeks but since it’s dry food, Niall figures that it won’t kill him.

On the back of one of the dining table chairs is a dark grey t-shirt that used to belong to Harry.  The name brings a pang of sadness to Niall’s heart and he distracts himself with the task of getting the coffee pot going and turning on the stove.  He puts on the shirt that Harry used to sleep in without a second thought and pours a bit of the cooking oil on a frying pan.  The shirt still smells faintly of Harry and Niall finds himself stretching the neck of the shirt up to his nose to take in a deep sniff.

He is so pathetic.

After the quick and late morning, Niall checks his phone.  His mates have sent shouty texts just like any other weekend and there’s one from last night’s one-off as well.  He deletes that one without reading it.

And, just like any other day since it all ended, he goes into his voice mail inbox and presses the numbers that will get him to his destination.

_“Hey, Niall, erm it’s Harry.  Happy birthday!  I hope the timing works out and this’ll get sent exactly at midnight.  You know I love you~”_

It’s unnecessarily long and bumbling just like Harry.  As silly as it is, it never fails to bring tears to Niall’s eyes.  It’s one message that Niall’s keeping; one that he’s never deleting.

Because it’s the only way that he can listen to Harry’s voice anymore.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER (sorta): In retrospect, I should have realised that some (or a lot of) people would assume that Harry died . . . . I don't like to kill off my characters unless supernatural creatures are involved, I swear!


End file.
